


I'll Stop You

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Olivia Hawke [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia speaks with Meredith at the beginning of On the Loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stop You

**Author's Note:**

> This is during On the Loose in Act 3. It's my version of what goes down between Meredith and Olivia. (As a disclaimer, it's Olivia who hates Meredith, not me.)

"Messere." At the sound of Bodahn's voice, Olivia groaned and tightened her grip around Anders' chest, burying her face in the back of his neck. Maker, was it morning already? She and Anders were both exhausted, having delivered a newborn late in the night. She was so comfortable and warm cuddled up to his back, and she just needed a few more minutes of sleep…

Bodahn knocked on the door, calling out for her again. _Maker help me_. "What is it?" she murmured, voice groggy.

"A letter, messere. The messenger said it was of the utmost importance." _Wonderful_. It was times like these that she really hated being the Champion.

Olivia reluctantly disentangled herself from Anders, who let out a displeased grunt at the loss of her body curled around his. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder before sliding out of bed and pulling on her robe. She wrapped it around her bare body, shivering at the loss of heat the blankets and Anders had provided. Opening the door, she took the letter from Bodahn, thanking him as he left. She read the letter as she walked back over to the bed, her brows knitting together at what it said.

"What does it say?" Anders sleepily asked, one eye cracked open as he watched her.

"It's from Meredith." _That_ woke up Anders in an instant. He quickly rolled over and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What does _she_ want?" he growled.

"It says she needs my help 'in a matter of great urgency'," Olivia started, handing him the letter so he could see for himself. "She wants me to go to Templar Hall."

"No," Anders said seriously, tossing the letter aside. "It could be a trap. She could be waiting to arrest you and take you to the Circle."

"Love, I'm the Champion of Kirkwall. She can't just arrest me without reason."

"She _has_ reason," he argued. "Everyone knows you're a mage. And you supported Orsino in front of everyone in Hightown the other day."

Olivia scooted over to where he propped himself up against the headboard and sat right next to him, taking his hand in hers. "I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you," he declared, and she shook her head.

"You are _not_ stepping one foot in the Gallows," she stated. Maker knows what they'd do to him, even with her protection. "You're not going anywhere near that madwoman."

"Liv—"

"I won't go alone. I'll take Aveline, _and_ Fenris with me." She brushed his loose hair from his pouting face, smiling softly at him. "With two warriors at my back, they won't stand a chance."

"But—"

"I will be fine, Anders," she reassured. "I'll burn every templar that tries to take me… and then some."

"Promise me you'll be careful," Anders whispered, his eyes boring into hers. She could see anxiety and fear all over his face, and she hated to do this to him—but Meredith needed her for a reason, and she had to find out what it was.

"I promise," she breathed. He sighed and begrudgingly agreed, though he demanded he accompany her right up to the gates of the Gallows. She accepted his request and they dragged themselves out of bed, getting dressed and eating a quick meal before gathering Aveline and Fenris. Then it was off to the Gallows.

…

"Champion, welcome," the Knight-Commander greeted as Olivia stepped into her office.

Aveline and Fenris were right outside, but she still kept her guard up. She didn't know what to expect. "Why am I here?"

"There was an incident within the Gallows," Meredith stated, clearly unpleased. "A number of phylacteries were destroyed and several mages took the opportunity to escape."

"How did the phylacteries get destroyed?"

"An insurrection," Meredith said. "Several of my own templars orchestrated the escape, presumable out of sympathy for the mages." _Templars_ were _helping_ mages? Olivia was shocked… but thrilled at the possibilities it opened up. "They turned their backs on their duty and endangered their charges, as well as the city," Meredith continued. "Thankfully most who escaped fled to their families and offered no resistance. The last three are proving more… difficult."

"And you want me to track them down?" Olivia asked, furrowing her brows. The Knight-Commander nodded, and she huffed shaking her head. "I will not force any mages back under your yoke," she said, suppressing her bubbling anger.

"Let me be very clear on this matter, then," Meredith said, narrowing her eyes. She stepped up to Olivia, the mage holding her head high. "You are an apostate. One who operates freely because you have been a protector to this city. If I suspect that is no longer the case, then I may decide your status need change."

Olivia's lips curled into a predatory smile, and she suppressed the urge to summon a fireball to shove in the woman's face. "Threatening me is _not_ going to work."

"I am not threatening you," she simply replied. "I am asking you to justify the confidence Kirkwall granted you."

"I don't need to justify anything," Olivia spat, glaring at her. "I spend every day protecting this city and everyone in it, mages included. So you can find those mages on your own." She turned and made her way towards the door, outraged she would even ask such a thing of her.

"I know about your involvement with the Mage Underground," Meredith stated, and Olivia stopped in her tracks, dread creeping up her spine. Was this it? Was Meredith really going to arrest her? "I know about the other apostates you keep in your company. The elf, and that healer, Anders."

She whirled around, eyes wide as the Knight-Commander stared her down. "Don't you dare bring them into this!" she said, trying to keep the fear from her voice. The templars hadn't tried anything with Merrill, thank the Maker, but they had already almost taken Anders from her and she wasn't going to let it happen again. "If you try and hurt them… I'll stop you. Maker help me, I'll burn Kirkwall down to the ground if I have to."

"None of this needs to happen, Champion," Meredith said, seemingly unfazed by her outburst. "You wield great influence in this city, and this protects them… for now. But because of that influence, it is crucial you understand just what we face." Olivia swallowed hard, focusing on staying calm. "Talk to these mages' families. Investigate for yourself whether they need be recaptured."

After all that, Meredith still wanted her help?

"Even knowing about my… connections… you're not afraid of what I'll do?" she asked warily.

"I hope you'll do the right thing," Meredith said. But her view of the right thing was not the same as Olivia's. "You do not approve of my methods. Perhaps you will change your mind when you see first hand how dangerous these apostates are."

"Very well. I'll look into it," she said, giving in to her request. "As long as you leave my friends alone."

The Knight-Commander didn't acknowledge her last statement, returning to her business. "Speak to my assistant, Elsa. She'll tell you whatever you need to know about the fugitives." She sat down at her desk, her eyes holding Olivia's gaze. "I bid you good day, Champion," she said, inclining her head. Without a word, Olivia turned and left, her mind going a mile a minute.

Meredith threatened Merrill. She threatened _Anders_. Things were spiraling out of control and she wasn't just going to sit on the sidelines and watch as Meredith crushed everything she loved. Something needed to be done, and it needed to be done soon.


End file.
